Violetsbane Chapter 5
(Holly PoV) We were already on our way back to Greenhorne. We'd save all the villagers face now, and recently we'd saved Briana's face. Nothing has changed, really. Me and Violet being somewhat friendly to each other despite fighting over Silverfire. Violet and Tristan were now better friends than before. Silverfire and Tristan were becoming great friends, actually. They got along surprisingly great. Me and Tristan won't snap at each other anymore (to an extent...). Unfortunately Violet and Silverfire have become best friends. But Silverfire hasn't noticed ME yet. Just how daft is he? "How are we going to get past Castle Greenhorne?" Tristan wondered out loud. "We already tried going that way, and that guard wouldn't let us go past him." Silverfire nodded. "I've been thinking about that too..." He then looked over to me. "Holly, you lived in Neksdor, right?" "Used to. Not many great things about it if you ask me." I grunted. I guess somethings were okay about my hometown. My mother is very wealthy and my parents absolutely hate each other, so I got practically anything I wanted from them. We also had our own private chef, who is only two years younger than me even though he had gray hair plus the fact that he's purblind. His name was Jayson, and he was probably the only other person I liked besides my mom and dad. Violet seemed to catch on. "Then how did you get to Greenhorne? Wouldn't you need some sort of permission to get here?" "Ah...about that..." I laughed awkwardly. "I'm kinda...not supposed to be in Greenhorne. Like, at all. I ran away from home." "You ran away from your home too?" Violet whispered incredulously. Wait, Violet meant it when she said that? Well, then. We're more alike than I thought. "Eh, we probably did it for different reasons." Yep, very different reasons. "Point being, how did you get here?" Tristan reclarified. His arms were now crossed, visibly showing his irritation. Ugh. He still gets on my nerves. I glared at him. "Well, OBVIOUSLY I was invited." I sarcastically retorted. Tristan just growled to himself and stopped talking. Then thank Bright Scar for that. I thought he'd never shut up. "Well, we COULD go the way I took to get here, but..." I trailed off. "None of us want to end up in jail, so that's out of the question." Everyone just stared at me for a brief amount of time. "What?" "Are you a fugitive, Holly?" Tristan bluntly asked. Violet and Silverfire braced themselves. I'm not that angry with him, really. Technically speaking, I am. I shrugged my shoulders. "Depends on how you look on it. I'm a daughter of a rich celebrity in Neksdor and I ran away from home because..." I would like to share that part, but each time I say it I always choke up. I dunno why. It's not like I liked my father Brokenfire that much. "Because what?" Silverfire whispered. Tristan protectively wrapped his left arm around me. "If she doesn't want to say it, then she doesn't have to." I smiled gratefully at him. Even if he's a giant pain, he has his good points. "Thanks, Tristan. But you really don't have to do that for me." I also blushed a little while removing his arm from my shoulder. "Besides, no one was forcing me to say anything." "I just felt like I should've intervened, that's all..." Tristan hissed. I noticed his cheeks were red. Was he mad? Tristan quickly walked ahead of us, muttering to himself. I ran up to him. I placed my hand on his shoulder. "Aw, Tristan. I know you wanted to help me out. Please don't get so mad about it. You scare me when you get upset." He hugged me. "I'm sorry." Tristan whispered into my ear. I gently nuzzled his cheek. "I know you are." I smiled a little. This was the first time I've felt...relaxed. I heard Violet and Silverfire snickering. We immediately broke away from each other. "Why did you stop? Didn't you want to cuddle with each other some more?" Silverfire teased. Tristan growled at him. "Same could be said about you and Violet, Silverfire." "Oh shut up, Tristan. At least we have the decency to control ourselves." Silverfire growled back. Ugh. Even though I like him, I hate his smug attitude towards me and Tristan. It's like he thinks that he's all high and mighty and so much better than us. Well, he's not and he'd better knock it off. "Would you like to test that little theory?" Tristan snapped while cracking his knuckles. Violet immediately jumped in between them. "Guys, guys! Stop! We're almost in Greenhorne, so please, can we get along?" Violet begged, tears forming in her amber eyes. I don't blame her for being upset. The last time we all got into an argument, it drove Violet to the point of suicide. I'm pretty sure she doesn't want to go through that again. Silverfire glanced at Violet with sorrow in his eyes. "Violet, I didn't mean-" "I don't want your apology right now." Violet looked at Tristan. "BOTH of your apologies. Now leave me be." She walked right past me and Tristan. Tristan glared at Silverfire. "Gee, thanks buddy. Really helping Violet out." Like he's the one to talk. At least Silverfire is showing more genuine concern for her than Tristan. "Moron." "Don't talk to me, Tristan." Silverfire hissed with a hint of warning in his voice. "You don't know who you're shit talking right now." He snarled at Tristan one last time before stomping off. "D-Did you see his eyes...?" Tristan whispered, his eyes wide. "They were glowing red." I saw that, as well. Just what was he...? (Columbia PoV) "Stargaze, can we please stop training? I'm sick of fighting!" I grumbled. Stargaze was making me train nonstop since a few days ago, and I'm really starting to hate it. Luckily, we'd managed to get to the other side of Greenhorne castle, meaning neither Dad or Ivy can get me now! He narrowed his eyes. "Look, in the real world, you'll be fighting anyone at anytime! So get used to it, because I can't protect you forever!" I winced at his words. He's never snapped at me like that before. Stargaze had his arms crossed. Did I disappoint him again? I felt tears running down my cheeks. Why does he have to be so mean? Is this how he trained Silverfire? "Oh, dammit." Stargaze cursed before rushing towards me. "Look, Columbia. I didn't mean to snap at you, I just-" "Hmph!" I turned away from him. Stargaze sighed. "I'm sorry. I'm just worried about you. I really don't want you to die." I smiled a little. He's being serious? I thought he couldn't care less if I'd died along the way. "You actually care if I live or die?" I whispered, now looking back at him. Stargaze's cheeks were flushed a bright red. "I-I just don't want to get in trouble with your family, t-that's all!" He walked away from me for a bit and then gestured for me to follow. "C-Come on, let's go." "I'm picking up on something very different, but whatever." I shrugged my shoulders. Stargaze let out a sigh of relief. I snickered a little, adding, "I'll tease you later once we get to an inn." He then let out a very exasperated groan. Ha ha, I don't blame him. I can be VERY annoying when I want to. (Violet PoV) We were now on our way to Greenhorne castle, with the Mayor's Introduction in my hands. I'm holding it because: 1. Tristan will probably "accidentally" lose it and not care 2. Holly would probably rip it up "accidentally" 3. Silverfire isn't that good of keeping track of himself, let alone a piece of paper So therefore I'm the one best suited to carrying it. But I don't blame them. I don't want to "adventure" and "have fun with new friends" either. Only Silverfire actually wanted that, but I feel like that's just an excuse to escape from Stargaze. "Hey, Violet?" Tristan called. "Do you have a spare HP Banana?" "Tristan, for the tenth time today, NO." I hissed. "And I'm keeping track, just letting you know." He grumbled a bit, but he said nothing. What does he even want with an HP Banana, anyways? We haven't been in any battles all day. Silverfire was right next to me, not saying anything. He looked angry still, probably because of earlier with Tristan. Then I also noticed that Holly and Tristan were a few feet behind us, chatting merrily. Wasn't Holly going to try to seduce Silverfire some more today? Or did she give up? Either way, it's confusing to me. I tapped Silverfire's shoulder. "Something wrong?" "...everything's wrong." He muttered underneath his breath. I grabbed onto his shoulder, stopping him. "Violet, if I told you, you'd try to kill me." Kill him? Why would I kill someone, let alone my crush? "You can tell me, Silverfire. Please. Don't you trust me?" I whispered. Please, Silverfire, you can tell me anything. Silverfire looked away from me. "I trust you, Violet, but..." He shuddered. "Some things are better left unsaid." I felt tears in my eyes. So he doesn't trust me, then? I turned away from him with my arms crossed. "V-Violet, look I-" He began. I wasn't in the mood for it. "I don't want to hear it." I snapped. "If you can't trust me, then I can't trust you. It's that simple." I saw that Silverfire was about to cry. "I do trust you, Violet. You're my best friend!" "Not if you can't trust me with anything I should know about!" I yelled. Tristan and Holly were now looking at us with wide eyes. "Just leave me alone for now." Silverfire looked down at his feet. I heard him sobbing quietly from behind me. I could apologize. I would apologize. But I can't now. Who can I even trust anymore? (Stargaze PoV) Me and Columbia were now back to travelling on the road. We were in the middle of a forest now, and we were making good progress. At this rate, we should be able to reach the Arid Frontier. "Stargaze! I'm bored!" Columbia groaned loudly. "My feet hurt, I'm bored, I have a headache and did I mention I'm bored?" "Columbia?" I whispered, my right eye twitching a little. "Can you shut up for a little while longer?" Columbia pretended to faint. "Uuuuuuugh. I'm dying." "Okay, but I'm not dragging you all the way to an inn, Ms. Thornhill." I subtly sneered. She absolutely hates it when I call her by her last name. "Shut up, Great Sage." She retorted back. And of course, she calls me that just to get on my nerves. I growled at her. "You enjoy getting on my nerves, don't you?" Columbia nodded. "Not my fault you're so easily aggravated. And so stubborn." "Stubborn? I'm not stubborn!" I denied, even though I know it's true. Everyone I know calls me stubborn, as if it's a bad thing. Well it's not. It helps me be patient with Columbia. It's useful. (Tristan PoV) I sighed. Today wasn't the best day for any of us, really. Right now we're acting all dignified and civil because we're in the castle, about to have audience with the king of Greenhorne, King Ryan. All I know about him is that he's a very...solid king. I've yet to find out what that means, though... "You may enter His Majesty's throne room now, travelers." The guard on the left said to Violet. She nodded and walked in. The rest of us followed suit. What we saw next was...unexpected. We saw a rather large person sitting in a large throne. That was probably the king. Well, I now know what some people have said about him is true. He IS a very solid king. King Ryan had red hair and yellow eyes with rather large cheeks. He also had a huge piece of meat in his hands, already scarfing it down. I shared a brief glance with Holly, who was about to explode with laughter. "Welcome, travelers." King Ryan greeted us, still stuffing his face. Rude. "What brings you here to Greenhorne castle?" "Well sir, the Dark Lord Mapleshade attacked some inhabitants of your country. And by attacked, I mean he stole their faces and placed them on random objects/creatures." Violet explained. "We came here after gaining Mayor Stanford's approval to come here. The reason we're here is because we need to warn you." "Pfft. What a load of nonsense." King Ryan dismissed Violet's warning quickly. "Of all the tall tales today..." Suddenly a blue aura enveloped the king's body. His face then floated off and out of the castle. I looked around anxiously. Mapleshade isn't anywhere to be seen, though. Must've done the job from somewhere else. "Should we save him...?" I asked Violet. Violet glared at me. "Uh...duh. That's practically our job." "We'd better be rewarded handsomely for this..." Holly grumbled under her breath. We were now in the forest past the kingdom, nearing the Arid Frontier. It's even hotter over here than on the other side of the castle. I guess it makes sense. We're nearing Neksdor, the ocean sized oven. Holly seemed more at ease over here than on the western side of Greenhorne. I suppose that makes sense. That was her hometown. "Where do you think the king's face is?" Holly asked out of the blue. Silverfire was still remaining silent, probably because of Violet yelling at him. Well, now he knows how I feel around her. I honestly feel bad for the guy. Maybe I'll try to cheer him up later today. When he's not flat out ignoring everyone. I shrugged my shoulders. "Eh, who cares? We're bound to run into his face eventually." Holly wasn't pleased with my answer, but it kept her quiet, at least. Soon we were ambushed by some weird plant things and some more of those weird eye clouds. And this has been a strange day. (Silverfire PoV) "Lightning!" I shouted, casting electricity onto the monsters. It damaged them, but it didn't finish them off completely. Holly ran up to one of the clouds and smacked with her staff. It faded into nothing, sending the pair of eyes back to the owner. She smiled a little and came back over to us. Tristan smiled at her. Does he like her or something? "Nice job, Holly." Tristan praised her. She giggled happily before concentrating more on the battle. Ugh. I don't want to deal with this right now. Violet then jumped into the air, ready to preform her "Whirlwind Blades" attack. She quickly struck all of the enemies in a flash, defeating the other cloud and defeating one of the large plants. I wanted to help her out with her attack, I really did, but would she even let me? She's been scowling at me all day. I want to be friends with her again, but she just ignores me. It was my turn again, but someone quickly pushed me out of the way. It was Violet. "Watch it!" She snapped at me before attacking the other plant. Why would she do that? The other plant/monster/thing disappeared into nothing, leaving a pair of eyes behind. Oh well. The battle was over. Doesn't matter as much now. I then noticed Holly glaring at Violet with pure rage in her eyes. Is Holly okay? Please don't let it be about her interrupting my turn. I don't mind, I really don't. Holly stomped over to Violet. Violet turned to face Holly. "What-" That was all she could say before Holly smacked Violet in the face. Why did Holly DO that?! Violet rubbed her cheek. "What the hell was that for?" "You should know what that was for." Holly scowled. "There is absolutely NO excuse for the shit you just pulled!" "Is it any of your business?" Violet muttered angrily. Holly smacked Violet again. "It's my business when it effects the team in battle!" Violet now looked scared of Holly. "Just leave me alone, Holly!" Violet screamed. She ran off from us, her tears dropping onto the ground. I can't standby any longer. I need to talk to her, now. I ran in the direction of Violet, trying to catch up with her. I'm not losing my best friend. (Columbia PoV) "Okay, let's try this instead." Stargaze told me, now getting extremely irritated. We were sitting down in a small clearing surrounded by trees. "You know those windows you scientists can open with your technology?" "Yeah. What about 'em?" I asked, confused where he was going with this. Stargaze looked really tired now. "Maybe you can try messing up the enemy's DNA to damage them?" I closed my eyes. "I'm not smart enough to do that, Stargaze. I'm too stupid." I felt a tear rolling down my cheek. Was I crying in front of him? I hope not, but I probably am. "Nonsense!" Stargaze shouted surprising me. He wiped the tears of my face. "You're extremely smart, Columbia. You're smarter than me, and I'm pretty smart." Why is he trying to make me feel better? Isn't it clear I'm dumb? "But I am!" I wailed. "That's all I've heard; all my life. Isn't it obvious?" I felt Stargaze wrap his arms around me protectively. "No, you aren't. And anyone who says otherwise will have to answer to me." His pale silver eyes were glittering, on the verge of tears. "Please don't call yourself that. Because you aren't stupid; you're very intelligent." After that, I burst into tears. "Thank you, Stargaze!" I blubbered. He gently patted my back, trying to calm me down. "Now, do you want to continue on?" Stargaze asked me. I nodded. "Alright, then. Let's go." Category:Violetsbane Chapters